


With three words...

by zazajb



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 18:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1194762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zazajb/pseuds/zazajb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack, Ianto and the aftermath of that retcon refusal. Angst and anger...</p>
            </blockquote>





	With three words...

  


Title: With three words...  
Author: zazajb  
Rating: NC-17, adult concepts, occasional language, M/M  
Pairings/Characters: Jack/Ianto, mention of team  
Spoilers – set immediately after Meat TW S2  
Summary: Jack, Ianto and the aftermath of that retcon refusal. 

Fic masterlist:  <http://zazajb.livejournal.com/6286.html>

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters - just like to dabble with them from time to time  
  


A/N This is for [](http://iolo1234.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://iolo1234.livejournal.com/) **iolo1234**   whose review of this episode sent my brain all-of-a-dither and it refused to behave again until I pinned this to the keyboard!  


**With three words**

With three words Ianto’s world crashed down around his ankles.

Tight-lipped, his heart breaking...no – make that _shattering_ into a million tiny pieces and his eyes suspiciously damp, Ianto watched as his Captain stormed into his office and threw himself into his chair. A momentary pause and then he leant forward to flick a switch on the CCTV.

Turning away, biting down so hard on his bottom lip that he tasted the coppery tang of blood, Ianto caught Tosh’s gaze. The pretty tech genius looked sympathetically at him and moved as if to approach. Forcing himself to appear nonchalant, the Welshman shrugged, turned on his heel and headed down to the sanctuary of his archives. Once there he slumped against the wall and let the tears he’d been holding back flow without restraint. He wasn’t sure if it was relief he was still alive after the man’s gun had jammed or anger that with three words Jack had effectively reduced him to the rank of part-time shag, only this time it was worse as he’d been publicly humiliated...

He closed his eyes in a futile attempt to stop the scene playing out in his head, the electric sparks that flew between his Captain...no – he wasn’t _his_ Captain any more – and Gwen as they screamed at each other – her angry “I wouldn’t know any different...” to Jack’s anguished “... _but I would_...”

With three words, everything they’d built since Jack had been back was reduced to a pile of rubble more effectively than a demolition crew armed with a fleet of wreckers. Fresh tears fell as image after image raced through his brain as he searched for the clues that he’d misread Jack’s intentions...sharing hot chips leaning on the railings as they gazed over the bay, Jack sucking Ianto’s fingers clean as he’d forgotten to pick up any serviettes – the action intimate and sensual, the way their bodies fitted so perfectly together and the way his lips tingled deliciously from the heat of Jack’s kisses...

He struggled to control his tumbling thoughts that refused to be drawn away from the memory of Jack’s mouth on his, Jack’s hands holding him close, that spellbinding aroma that was Jack’s 51st century pheromones, _that_ look in Jack’s blue grey eyes...he slid down the wall and hugged his knees to his chest as uncertainty and confusion continued to battle...

 

His phone beeped and he pulled it out of his pocket absently, the action an automatic reflex. He grimaced at the sight of Jack’s name on the screen. Sighing heavily he opened the message... _Ianto_ was all it said. He frowned, that didn’t make sense at all...but then, since when did Jack bloody Harkness ever make sense? Another beep...another message... _please_ and then more beeps... _forgive_ and finally it fell together... _me..._

 

Ianto fought the urge to swear loudly in very expressive Welsh and glared at his knees. How could Jack get to him so easily...he was _angry_ with Jack he told himself sternly...don’t... _just don’t..._ He sighed, who was he kidding? He loved Jack with a passion he’d never known existed and he could no more stop himself from loving him, than he could prevent the sun from rising... His phone beeped again... _look at me...please?_

 

The logical Ianto spent a few micro-seconds processing the fact that Jack was watching him on the CCTV, before he lifted his head slowly and turned his tear-stained face towards the camera in the corner of the room. He stared impassively at the blinking red light for a few moments before dropping his gaze once again to his knees.

 

A minute later his phone beeped its familiar pattern. Ianto opened the message... _Ianto, please forgive me. I was an idiot!_

 

“You can say that again!” Ianto muttered to himself, jumping violently when Jack detached himself from the doorframe and walked towards him. 

 

"I was an idiot!” he said softly as he crouched down in front of the trembling Welshman and reached out a tentative hand to rest on top of the young man’s knee. “Can you forgive me?”

“It was only three words, Jack, but they hurt me...”

“I know...and I’m sorry...” he squeezed Ianto’s knee gently, encouraged when he didn’t move away. “I didn’t think, I just reacted when I thought my team was going to be split apart and despite what you think, _we_ need her – she’s our link to the outside world, to a normal life with a flat and a fiancé and eating lasagne for dinner...

I was scared today...scared because I almost lost you...when he had his gun to your head I couldn’t think of anything but what I would do to him if he hurt you...” his voice dropped to a whisper, “I _can’t lose you, Ianto_...”

Sighing, Ianto glanced at Jack through his eyelashes, watching his reaction carefully “you said you couldn’t lose Gwen either... _your_ words, Jack...how am I supposed to feel?”

Jack visibly sagged as his grip tightened on the Welshman’s knee, before he moved to take one of Ianto’s hands and fold it in between his “They’re her words, Ianto, you have your own...special words, just-for-you-words...words I should’ve given you a very long time ago...” He cupped the young man’s face tenderly and gazed into his eyes, “I love you, Ianto Jones...just you...only you...and...” His words were lost as Ianto’s mouth crashed against his own, the momentum knocking them backwards to stretch out on the floor, hands raking wildly through hair and over clothing, desperate to reach the warm flesh below as their tongues duelled wildly and teeth clashed, passion bruising lips...

They broke apart, breathing heavily. Wordlessly, Jack tugged Ianto to his feet, entwining their hands tightly and led him back up to the main hub and into his office, pausing only to kiss his Welshman hungrily once more before they slid down the ladder into Jack’s bunker.

Twin pools of blue blazed with fiery passion and feral desire as they undressed each other, staring  deeply into each other’s eyes as each layer was removed and discarded on the floor. Once they were naked Jack lowered his eyes, silently handing Ianto the lead. A tiny smile curved the corners of Ianto’s mouth and he traced the outline of his Captain’s lips lightly with his finger before kissing him gently, tongue flicking against the older man’s lips before it slid into his willing mouth to map every contour...

Without breaking their kiss, Ianto shuffled them backwards to Jack’s tiny bunk and they fell sideways onto it, arms tightening around each other as the kiss built in intensity, Ianto adding an edge of raw want and a need to possess and brand the other man as his own. Jack moaned against his mouth as Ianto ground their hips together and delicious spikes of desire radiated through them...

 

Rolling them over Ianto slammed Jack back into the mattress, his Captain arching his body up towards him as he devoured his mouth and tangled his hands painfully in his hair... There was nothing soft or gentle in his touch, the kiss bruising lips, red hot pulses of passion merged with the fiery intensity of primal lust and they thrust against each other, panting as Ianto broke their kiss and bit down on Jack’s bottom lip. He continued to use his teeth, scraping them down the side of Jack’s neck, knowing that the bruises would fade but the branding would be imprinted in their minds long after the physical marks had gone...

 

Jack moaned loudly as Ianto continued mercilessly down his body, marking every inch of him as the property of Ianto Jones, the intensity of the young man’s emotions were overwhelming and set his senses on fire, wave after wave of feral want tumbling between them... Jack gasped as he was engulfed in the heat of his lover’s mouth, tongue and teeth making him shudder with desire at the heady mix of pain and pleasure and he was trembling on the edge of explosive release when Ianto pulled back and slid back up his body to meet his gaze, the Welshman’s own blue eyes blazing with wild passion.

 

Ianto slid three fingers into Jack’s mouth, their eyes still locked on each other, breath coming in short pants. Jack sucked on them eagerly, want raging through him... Ianto pulled his fingers from his Captain’s mouth and crushed their lips together, hard and passionate, as his hand slid down to push in first one, then a second finger, brushing them over that magic spot, drawing soft cries from the older man as he prepared him roughly... 

 

Still not breaking their eye contact, Ianto withdrew his fingers and pushed in slowly, Jack hissing at the slight burn, accepting it in the heat of passion... He thrust his hips towards the younger man, urging him to move...moaning loudly as he pulled out to slam back in, hard, almost brutal, then slowing to soft, gentle movements that had Jack mewling and squirming, begging for more... Ianto’s heart was pounding, the heady mix of control and wild desire was exhilarating as he slammed in again before returning to the soft and gentle thrusts, knowing he was driving Jack crazy, feeling his body craving release... 

 

” _Ianto...please...need to.._.” Jack panted, in awe of how well the young man knew his body, knew how to take him right to the edge and back off, had him writhing and gasping, completely under his control, every touch like fire on his heated skin...he gasped again at the change in pace and his eyes rolled in his head as his lover’s hand pumped and twisted in time to his thrusts, finally exploding in unison, trembling violently with the intensity of their climax...before they slumped in a tangle of limbs...

 

Jack smoothed a stray lock of hair from Ianto’s forehead as their breathing slowed and they basked in the warmth of the afterglow as they came down from their orgasmic high. He pressed their lips, pink and swollen from their wild kisses, together tenderly as he gazed into his Welshman’s eyes, blinking the tears away at the depth of emotion that radiated from those deep blue pools, “I meant it, Ianto” he whispered, “I love you...”

 

Ianto smiled. With three words his Captain had put him back together again...

 

End

  
 

  


**Author's Note:**

> reposted from my LJ


End file.
